dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Console (Origins)
I have taken most of the information from this thread at gamespot: http://www.gamespot.com/pc/rpg/dragonage/show_msgs.php?topic_id=m-1-52068408&pid=920668&page=9 I have not verified most of it, so if there are inconsistencies please correct them. I also haven't been able to fill out everything from that thread, so feel free to add more from it ScottSteiner 12:42, November 7, 2009 (UTC) : More info about which skills and specializations are which can be found here: http://www.cheathappens.com/show_board2.asp?headID=90157&titleID=14276&onPage=1 Seems to have a group of people working on it, and I think the gamespot thread is taken from there. Liquid5n0w 00:36, November 8, 2009 (UTC) The starfang code was found here: http://www.cheathappens.com/show_board2.asp?headID=90494&titleID=14276&onPage=2 Why is there a picture of text, supposedly in the console, when you can't actually see what you type? the screenshot is misleading. You can see it. however, it happens if you incorrectly enter a command, such as "runscript zz_addxp 1000" (the zz part should not be there.) I'm unsure if it happens EVERYTIME but it happens. -- (talk) 23:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Shale? Why is this page in the (non-existing) Shale category? -- Chicoryn 00:41, November 16, 2009 (UTC) :Thanks for pointing that out. It's now fixed. Loleil 03:06, November 16, 2009 (UTC) Ressurect Is There any cheat to ressurect npc's which i already killing for simple Mad Hermit.I need to trade with him for buying book,and adding new info in codex,but i was kill him. climax teleportation It seems using the console to teleport to the climax areas will change your armies to have the golems N werewolves. alternate method to enable the console I have added the lancher config edit method to enable the console. It works on my retail copy. Could someone with a STEAM copy test this on his copy? The keyboard layout note is fairly straightforward I think. The keyboard layout may also the cause of the issues people have been reporting in assigning the backtick key to the console. On my belgian azerty keyboard the backtick key is somewhere totally different (you need alt for it). However when calling the console the key above tab sends backtick to the game. A simple test will verify this for other layouts. In-game assign the key above tab to some action. Exit the game. Open keybindings.ini and see whether Keyboard::Grave is assigned to that action. If someone with another less common keyboard layout could test this and report back? Redfox314 13:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) console command for dog name screen I accidentally skipped the dog naming screen on my character, who is a human noble, and want to rename him. I would think there would be a script in the console to bring up this function, has anyone found it? Perhaps hidden in one of the debug scripts, maybe? 04:26, January 11, 2010 (UTC) dbg_setattrib doesnt work on everything I've been trying to gain more talent points and attribute points using runscript dbg_setattrib attrib value but the only thing thats happening is a 180 second timer appearing in the effects bar or what not That is in the explanation for dbg_settatrib: it only temporarely changes your attributes. Redfox314 09:09, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Leveling up? Quick question: I tested out the console for the first time last night, and I discovered, much to my dismay, that upon getting enough experience for the next level the option to level up did not appear. Experience appeared to be stuck at 5500/5500. I was using "killallhostiles" to get through the area quicker. I then loaded up an old save (console still on) and tried manually killing things: still no level up. It wasn't until I rebooted with the console off that it let me level properly -- although this was the save I'd made after using the console to kill a bunch of things. For the record, I was in the Fade, although I don't think that should have affected anything. Is this a normal side effect of the console, or did I just get supremely unlucky? - Ancestralmask 01:06, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Changing Class So far I've noticed a few things about changing from Warrior to Mage during the Human Noble. As far as I can tell, it keeps me as a human noble and disregards me as a mage. I did this as soon as possible to notice all the differences. There are only a few mentions of being a mage, such as Shale saying you're a mage, Alistair saying your a mage, but Wynne doesn't seem to think you're a mage, though you can also say that the joining was worse than the harrowing. And when Alistair asks if you've lost anyone near you, you still have the option of saying "my entire family was murdered recently" instead of the "no,i've been a mage my entire life." 02:06, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Human Noble to Mage It seems to depend on the quest. Some NPC dialog options seem to check for Class (entering the Fade to battle the demon possessing Connor, intimidating bandits) whilst others check for flags set during the origin (e.g. no special reaction from Jowan despite having the origin set to Magi from Human Noble). Update: Interestingly, during Tower of Ishal, 2 Guards spawn suggesting that this is determined by Origin (Magi). However, after talking to them they disappear and a circle mage joins the party (i.e. Human Noble scenario). Playing the rest of the campaign as a human noble switched to mage (and Magi origin), it possible to marry Alastair during the Landmeet, and this is correctly carried forward to Awakening. In Awakening, the plot progresses as if the PC was Human Noble (e.g. N. Howe dialog). Most likely, flags for romance options (an thus Landsmeet outcome), N. Howe's special talk options are set during character creation (similarly to Baldur's Gate series, also by Bioware). -- (talk) 00:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Denerim encounters Seems that there is no Denerim encounters in the console. Im not able to jump back alley encounter to catch black vial. Would be nice to add those if possible. Players with a keyboard layout other than QWERTY Players with a keyboard layout other than QWERTY Accessing console with different keyboard layout The following is a workaround for players with a keyboard layout other than QWERTY who have problems assigning a key to access it: Follow the usual directions for enabling the console (including assigning tilde as the button for opening it). After starting the game with the modified shortcut, temporarily change your keyboard layout to QWERTY by pressing Alt + Shift . Then press the button to the left of "1". On a QWERTZ-keyboard, this is ^ . Switch back to your usual keyboard layout by pressing Alt + Shift again. The console should be open and ready to use. This method works for QWERTZ-layout; it would be great if someone with AZERTY could test it and report back. Rotschopf 15:49, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :I can confirm this for the AZERTY-layout. Redfox314 09:08, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Awakening Console Commands Seems that some of the commands may have been disabled? Most particularly zz_money does not seem to grant money now, can anyone else confirm this and potentially other commands not working? 17:05, March 17, 2010 (UTC) In Awakening you must use runscript zz_money2 X. Not sure why the 2 is there but it is. It seems every command with zz_ in front of it is no longer working. I tried to get my starmetal blade back after it didn't make the transfer from Origins to Awakening... nothing. commands without zz_ in front of it still seem to work just fine. (I didn't try every single one of them, but a lot). 14:11, March 19, 2010 (UTC) It seems to me the add resp. removetalent codes are not working as they should? Has someone already tested these? 19:50, March 22, 2010 (UTC) ]] I'm trying to force-trigger Velanna's Exile with the console, but the'' 'runscript zz_ran_debug command we used for ''Jowan's Intentions doesn't work anymore. Does anyone know what's the new command or how to discover it? AndreaDraco83 00:35, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Andrea already found out (http://social.bioware.com/forum/1/topic/58/index/1913680/1) but it's now zz_gxa_debug. Addtalent seems to be working for most people, and the main body of this wiki entry has the correct info for adding Vitality as an example. 20:07, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Can anyone please tell me what is the console command in Awakening that starts the epilogue debugger? I tried using runscript zz_epi_debug but it isn't working. 02:40, May 28, 2010 (UTC) It's nice and thanks to those who provided Awakening console commands. On the part where you add attributes to your characters through the console, e.g. constitution, strength, etc, you can still do that using the toolset as well. In fact, that is faster and it works on all DLC Tommy6860 (talk) 21:52, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Awakening Silverite Mines - Jump Around or Teleport? Is there a command which will let you teleport back to the story area in the Silverite Mines? zz_jump_around doesn't help there. zz_money zz_money was changed to zz_money2 and it works the same way as the old command Teleporting to a certain zone? I fear I've encountered another bug, this time with the quest Blood of Warning, where either I have not actually clicked on all 4 doors, or I have and it's bugged. I'm trying to rule out the first possibility by revisiting all 4 doors. The problem is that, after I defeated Gaxkang and left the Dirty Back Alley, its icon on the Denerim map disappeared, which is preventing me from going back there. I am hoping that one of the debug commands will allow me to jump to that zone, but there's not a lot of description on what those debug commands will allow you to do. Can anyone tell me if there is a command I can use to teleport myself to the Dirty Back Alley? Servius 02:41, May 6, 2010 (UTC) : So far I have tried zz_den_debug, zz_reveal_map, zz_wmp_debug, and zz_ran_debug. None of those allowed me to teleport to the Dirty Back Alley, nor allowed me to modify the quest stage of Blood of Warning. Servius 21:08, May 6, 2010 (UTC) Forcing Quest Resolution & Reward Alternatively, is there a console command I can use to force the quest's conclusion and reward? Servius 02:44, May 6, 2010 (UTC) ---- Closing the console I have trouble closing the console. how do you do that :Pressing the enter key should do the trick. -Vim- 18:06, May 20, 2010 (UTC) Enthrall is not listed The Enthrall ability from Darkspawn chronicles is not listed. The ID is 460000. I turned my hurlock into an emissary and then added the ability manually. Fun! WRFan (talk) 21:52, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Awakening Approval I don't know about anyone else, but for me the section below was slightly incorrect, 5 was Strength as well as 6, 9 was Cunning. WARNING: in Dragon Age: Awakening expansion those approval commands don't work; you must to use zz_gxa_addapproval X Y instead. X is a value between 1 and 6 and represents the stat modified by approval change (1=Constitution, 2=Dexterity, 3=Magic, 4=Willpower, 5=Cunning, 6=Strength); Y is a value between -100 and 100 and represents the amount of approval to add or substract from character value. To successfully execute the command, you must run it while the companion whose approval needs to be changed is selected. Also if you skip ahead to 100 approval you don't get the full bonus abilities just the next one. Console seems to be enabled+working, but scripts do not work I have followed the instructions above, and when I hit the tilde key, all other buttons become unresponsive until I press the enter key(giving me the impression that the console is enabled, but invisible), however none of the script commands work. I'm running it off Steam with the launch settings edited to include console use. The module "campaign.cif" is missing After trying this out (I had completed most of the Golems expansion with a starting-at-level-23 character, then couldn't beat the boss) and going into the game using this shortcut, "Other Campaigns" is unavailable even though it authorized my DLC. When I try to load the save file, I get the error: The module "campaign.cif" is missing I guess you're not really supposed to play the DLC through daorigins.exe, but I haven't heard anyone else complaining about it. Anyone have a solution? (talk) 20:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) How to close debugging scripts? I tried runscript zz_app_debug to test its functions. The approval systems works fine, but one problem - how do i close the debug? When you typed in that command, a dialog text (like the box you see when you are conversing with someone in the game, with subtitles above and choices below) will appear for you to select which character to edit. but the thing is, after you have edited your characters, the dialog box never closes. Anyone knows how to close the debug mode? The best experience I've had with the Approval Debugging is to run it outside of a conversation. Once you've gotten through the menu options for the debug it automatically closes. From there simply start talking to the person and more options for conversation come up. - Mbaldelli (talk) 04:00, March 26, 2011 (UTC) Crafting Recipe IDs for Awakening I added the Origins recipe ids, but I haven't played awakening yet on my pc. So those are the only ones that are missing from the list. Issue Enabling Console Experienced this issue before I eventually reread the directions and followed it to a t. A forewarning: If you create a shortcut from Start Menu: All Programs/Games folder, you cannot edit the Target field in properties. It has to be a shortcut for the actual exec file. I can't find how to add recipes!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please anyone? I need the exact way. HELP! HELP! HELP! runscript addtalent # doesn't work for recipes, it gives some random skills, I want to add the Quartermaster's recipes, but I can't. How to do it? I can't find any help on the internet, please tell me anyone! Write it here. Appearances? May I ask why the section about the appearances and their according numbers has been taken out? I don't see why so I'm adding them again. If the person that removes them thinks that the old page was not clear and formated enough, then he should reply and give a reason why he removed this part. --Araxiel 1911 (talk) 21:08, January 3, 2011 (UTC) :Probably vandalism. Especially since there were no comments left on the edit (not to mention IP address with no other edits, either). I say good call. 22:11, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Apologies if I missed where it's stated but: might be worth mentioning that in use I (and presumably others) tend to need to hit the delete key before typing a command, or it doesn't work. Seems to 'come in' with a non-printable/invisible character already in the buffer ? Alistair+Secret Companion Is there a way to add Secret Companion and not lose Alistair with the console commands? Awakening Appearance IDs I have added a few IDs for appearances in Awakening, including the Architect ID. These IDs are CONFIRMED to be working.